Ash's Oshawott
Ash's Oshawott is the second Pokemon obtained from Professor Juniper. History Oshawott first appeared in The Shadow of Zekrom! as one of the three Starter Pokemon that belonged to Professor Juniper. He was called cute by Ash which made Oshawott blush. He wanted Trip to choose him, but was scolded by him when Trip chose Snivy instead. He later saw Ash battle Trip and wanted to join him. Since Enter Iris and Axew!, ''he started to follow Ash only to help him free Pikachu and Axew from Team Rocket's affairs with his scalchop. He then defeated Jessie's Woobat with a single Water Gun and continued following Ash. He officially joined Ash's team in ''A Sandile Gusher of Change!, ''but Ash was unable to catch him because he was the same Starter Pokemon back at Professor Juniper's lab. When the professor gave him the PokeBall, Ash and Iris didn't know that Oshawott had left and started to go find it. They found Oshawott near a mud sauna at Route 1 where it was lazingly bathing in the mud. Ash then returned Oshawott to its PokeBall and joined Ash's team. In ''The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!, Oshawott came out of its PokeBall to battle in PIkachu's place at the Battle Club during Ash's training for the Striaton Gym. He prepared himself, but when Dewott, an evolved form of his species, appeared from the opponent's PokeBall, he changed his mind and returned into its PokeBall. It later came out of its PokeBall and started eating the food that was bait for the 'Umbreon' which revealed that it was too lazy and stubborn to battle. In Triple Leaders, Triple Threats!, ''Oshawott participated in his first Gym battle at the Striaton Gym. he battled against Cilan's Pansage, a Pokemon stronger by type-advantage. Despite even trying, Oshawott couldn't land any hits due to Pansage's speed, and a barrage of attacks (Bullet Seed and Bite) to keep the Sea Otter from getting a chance. When Pansage used SolarBeam, Oshawott was in trouble. In ''Dreams by the Full Yard!, he deflected it with his scalchop. He then countered Bullet Seed with his scalchop, but the damage knocked off the scalchop and he used Water Gun around the rocks to get his scalchop back. He then used Razor Shell to defeat the Grass Monkey. In Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!, ''Oshawott was sent out to battle against a wild female Snivy. He countered multiple Vine Whips using his scalchop, but was affected by Attract, which confirmed that he is a male. Oshawott is then easily defeated by Vine Whip again. In ''A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, ''Oshawott was one of the five Pokemon that were sent out in Ash's 5-on-5 battle against Trip. He was up against Trip's Tranquill at the Luxuria Town Battle Club. Despite its courage and its powerful Water Gun being dodged, the Sea Otter was knocked out by a couple of Super Luck-boosted Aerial Aces. In ''Minccino-Neat and Tidy!, Oshawott was sent out to battle against a wild Minccino that stolen Ash's dirty badge case. He then used a variation of Razor Shell, but Minccino was gone. Without looking, he was tickled by Minccino and defeated by Hyper Voice. In'' The Battle According to Lenora!,'' he was switched out into the battle for Tepig after Lenora's Lillipup used Roar. He was about to be switched out when Watchog disabled by Mean Look. Oshawott didn't want to battle due to his laziness, but stayed in the battle. But his battle skills weren't compared to the Gym Leader's Watchog's as he was defeated by Thunderbolt. Later in Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!, ''he and Ash trained at the Nacrene City Battle Club. They were exercising on speed until Axew made the current more faster, enabling Oshawott to learn Aqua Jet, but crashed on the ground instead of at the target.He fought Watchog again after being switched out by Herdier. He took damage from Thunderbolt and with Aqua Jet (despite unable to do well) he fainted simultaneously with the Lookout Pokemon. I n ''Scraggy-Hatched to be Wild!, Oshawott was sent out alongside Pidove, Tepig, and Snivy to meet their new team member Scraggy. But when Oshawott tried to get friendly, the Pokemon just headbutted him aggresively. This angered Oshawott, however as he battled Scraggy in a fight. He later helped the others save Scraggy from an attack from the wild Galvantula group. he destroyed one of the Electrowebs before Snivy used Vine Whip to get him safely from an ambush. In'' Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!, he battled a trainer named Stephan and his Blitzle. As he battle well, his scalchop was knocked out of his hand by Blitzle's Double Kick and ran from the battle for it. He searched for it as Ash wondered how the Sea Otter would battle without using its scalchop. Cilan's Dwebble made a rock scalchop resembling Oshawott's, but was too heavy to pick up and Ash began trainning with him. With Ash's faith in him, Oshawott was able to hold the scalchop against Pikachu's Thunderbolt. During the battle, Stephan's Blitzle destroys the rock scalchop with Double Kick. But Oshawott ran faster as it uses this speed to win the battle. In ''Ash and Trip's Third Batte!, ''Oshawott was used to battle Trip's Timburr. It used Aqua Jet again, but resulted in the same way as it does. Trip then showed them a picture which made Ash and Iris realize that Oshawott has a fear of opening his eyes while underwater or using Aqua Jet. The battle continued as Oshawott defeats Timburr with his Razor Shell over DynamicPunch. In ''Facing Fear with Eyes Open!, Ash and friends' Pokemon(except for Oshawott) were all poisoned by Foongus' poisonpowder. They needed to get some Remeyo weed which was underwater. Oshawott manages learned how to open his eyes underwater and was able to defeat a group of Tympole. He then mastered Aqua Jet while opening his eyes and defeats the wild Palpitoad. They were able to cure all the Pokemon. In Purrloin-Sweet or Sneaky?!, ''he and Meowth fell in love with the same Pokemon:Purrloin. At the end of the episode, they were heartbroken and shocked at the same to learn that Purrloin was a male. While at the Driftveil City Battle Club, Ash and Oshawott battle against Chili and Pansear who wanted to test their newly-learned SolarBeam. Oshawott fought really well, using its powerful attacks including Aqua Jet, but was knocked out by SolarBeam and lost the battle. In ''BW061, ''he was used during Ash's fifth Unova Gym battle in Driftveil City. He battled against Clay's Krokorok who had great attack power. While using its good techniques including Razor Shell, he manages to twirl around using Water Gun and then did three consecutive Aqua Jets to defeat Krokorok. He then fell to Clay's Palpitoad. Personality Oshawott, like Ash's previous Pokemon, sought to gain Ash's attention. When he wanted to join Ash, he jealously knocks Pikachu off his shoulder and wanted to be as close to Ash as he is with Pikachu. Oshawott is also very picky on battling who. When he came out to battle in Pikachu's place, he cnaged his mind when he saw Dewott, an evolved form of his species, and pushed Pikachu in front of him. He did this many times despite his love for battling, but only for those he thinks he can take down. Oshawott is also very lazy and boastful sometimes. He also acts a little dramatic when things go wrong or goes his way. He also seems to be a little hyperactive. He also has a care for his scalchop as he acts crazy when he loses it or throws it down in anger and happy when he sees it is okay. He is also considered lazy when he didn't want to battle Lenora's Watchog or Trip's Timburr. He also likes to flirt over female Pokemon like Iris' Emolga or a wild Purrloin that he thought was a girl. Oshawott's Attacks As Oshawott *Tackle *Razor Shell *Aqua Jet *Hydro Pump Voice Actors/Actresses In Japan *Misato Fuken In Dub *Lisa Otiz Trivia *Oshawott is the first of Ash's Water-type Starter Pokemon to not be obtained first as a Grass-type. *Oshawott has been in three Gym battles;the Striaton Gym battle in ''Triple Leaders, Triple Threats! ''and Dreams by the Full Yard!, the Nacrene Gym battle in ''The Battle According to Lenora!, ''and ''Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!, and the Driftveil Gym battle in BW061.